


Coffee Breaks

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Fornell is sweet, Fornell is understanding, Gibbs has separation anxiety, Gibbs texts Fornell, M/M, Sweetness, Texting is an anxiety coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Whenever Gibbs is feeling anxious and worries about Fornell, he texts him. He texts him multiple times throughout the day, to make sure he is okay. He just needs that constant reassurance that his loved one is okay. Tobias doesn't mind it, he thinks it's sweet, but he would like to know why.
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Coffee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with this story idea, I only wrote it. I give credit for this idea to I_kill_Zombies. They gave me some wonderful ideas for Tobias/Jethro stories and the encouragement to write them.

Gibb’s POV:  
“Where are you going boss?” Tony asked as he stood up at his desk, “Do we have a case?” 

“No,” I answered, “I’m just going to get coffee.” 

“Oh, okay.” he said before sitting back down as I walked towards the elevator. 

I pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. I tapped my hand impatiently on my leg as I waited to get in, I needed to get in. 

Finally. The doors open and I had to use all the control I have not to run inside and hide there for the rest of the day. I pushed the floor number to the lobby and flicked the switch to stop the elevator as soon as it started moving. 

I brought my phone out, went to my contacts, and started to text Tobias: 

‘Just checking in. Are you okay?’

I read the text again before hitting send and starting the elevator again. I know he’s okay but I need him to tell me what or it’s going to drive me crazy all day. 

I nearly dropped my phone to the ground when I felt it vibrate in my hand. I fumbled with my hands to get it open. Yes, a text from Tobias. 

‘I’m fine. Thanks for checking in. I’m thinking of making your favorite for dinner. Is that okay?’

‘Perfect, thank you.’ I typed before hitting send. Now I can focus on my case for the next few hours before I have to text him again. 

I got out of the elevator and walked to my favorite coffee shop before heading back to my team. 

\-----Later that Day-----  
Gibb’s POV:   
“Yeah, Gibbs,” I said into my phone after answering the call, “Be right there.” 

“Who was that?” Tony asked. 

“Abby,” I answered, “Quit being so nosy DiNozzo.” 

“Yes boss. Sorry boss,” he muttered as I walked back towards the elevator. 

I got into the elevator once the doors opened, hit the number to Abby’s lab, and stopped the elevator. 

I grabbed my phone and dialed Tobias’ number before holding it up to my ear. 

“Fornell,” Tobias said into the phone. 

“Hey Tobias,” I said as I smiled at the sound of his voice. 

“Jethro? Are you okay? What’s the matter?” he asked in concern. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice,” I said as I shrugged, “I can hang up if you’re busy.” 

“No, I’m never too busy for you. You just surprised me, that’s all,” he explained, “How’s your day going.” 

“Slow. But I think it’s going to pick up because Abby has something for me,” I told him, “What about yours?”

“Better than yours it sounds like. We just caught our guy that killed all those people at the pool I was telling you about,” he said. 

“Good job!” I said, “Listen, I’ve got to go. Abby’s probably wondering where I am.” 

“Yeah, I should go too. See you tonight and try not to be late please. I love you,” he told me. 

“Love you too,” I responded before hanging up and starting the elevator again. 

\-----Later That Night After Dinner-----  
Fornell’s POV:  
“Jethro,” I started as I wiped my mouth with my napkin before I gave him all my attention, “I would like to ask you a question and it’s alright if you don’t want to answer it.” 

“Okay?” he asked as he took his last bite. 

“I’ve noticed that you text and call me multiple times throughout the day,” I said.

“I can stop if you think it’s annoying. It’s not a problem,” he interrupted as he got up and took his plate to the kitchen. 

“It’s not a problem. I think it’s cute and I find it comforting knowing you’re okay,” I explained as I followed him to the kitchen, “I was just wondering why you do it?”

“Ever since Kelly and Shannon died, I always worry about the people in my life. I worry about the ones that aren’t with me where I can keep an eye on them,” he explained as he looked down at me, “I have to text or call you to make sure you’re okay or I’ll freak out.” 

What do you mean you’ll freak out?” I asked as I put my hand on his arm, “You’ll have a panic attack if I don’t answer?” 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“Has this happened before when I didn’t answer?” I asked. 

“Only a couple of times, it’s not a big deal,” he said as he shrugged. 

“It is a big deal,” I told him before having him bend down so I could kiss his forehead, “Thank you for telling me and I will do a better job of checking my phone. I will even change your ringtone so I know it’s you when you text me.” 

“Thank you,” he said before hugging me, “I appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think down below! 
> 
> Again, I give credit to I_kill_Zombies for this story idea.


End file.
